


The Girl Who Tumbled With Serpents

by storyplease



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, tie-snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/pseuds/storyplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As someone whose maternal side of the family hails from the Muskogee Creek Nation, I wanted to write my own "magic and mythos" story involving the mythical tie-snake; a creature of great power and poison that deceptively looks like a normal serpent and is present in many pieces of native lore from the area where my tribe originates.  It is my intention to honor the lore and stories of my ancestors, and I hope that this story does this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Tumbled With Serpents

 

All parents whose villages stand near the water will tell their children the same stories. 

  
And, since it is only possible for a strong village to grow healthy near the twisting coils of a great river, for water is the source of life, there are many stories, some told in spooky whispers at the fire to scare naughty children away from a watery death, some told in song or legend by those gifted with the spark of storytelling.  

 

All are valid tales, to be sure, but there are others that happen only once in many generations- a story of a mortal who chances to meet a very different being of ancient and unknown motivation.

 

Her true name is long forgotten, but she was called Echo, for she had suffered a traumatic event as an infant and did not use words of her own, merely repeating the things that others said to her.  When she was only a baby, there had been a landslide that pulled half the mountain down on the home she shared with her family. By sheer luck, she was found afterwards, swaddled tightly and cradled in a large woven basket, which swung from one of the topmost branches of a tall tree.

 

Many said that she was favored by the gods, or was borne up out of harm by the spirit of the tree that had saved her.  Still others believed that she had been rescued by the thread of Life itself, for the time of her death was not yet fated to come. Inevitably, there were some who found her survival suspicious, and there were even those who believed that she had somehow called the landside down upon her family on that terrible day. 

 

As such, Echo grew up alone and without playmates her own age in a small little hut at the far edge of the village near the forest. She lived with an old woman with no name, as all of her relatives had died or married and left the village long ago, and she had no children of her own.  This was perfectly fine for both of them, though, as Echo only repeated what she heard, and the old woman did not speak much.  They learned to communicate early on with gestures and expressions.  Soon, it was said that they had a secret language, one that only the two of them could understand.

 

Echo learned well from her adopted guardian how to find the most potent herbs and ingredients to dry and store for sacred healing rituals. The old woman was forbidden to prepare any of these needed supplies for use, for only the men were allowed to handle them during ceremonies.  Still, both she and Echo were a presence at all of the birthings in the village, offering soothing songs and compresses to ease the pain or stop the new mother’s bleeding once the baby was born.  Echo was a fast learner when it came to songs, and her voice was strong and clear.  Soon, she would sing the traditional songs as her guardian worked her magic on the mother and babe to ensure their health and vitality. For, while she could only repeat what others said, she had a knack for singing any song that she could memorize.

 

Years passed, the two grew older, and soon the old woman’s legs began to fail her.  Though medicine kept her pain at bay, she had trouble taking the long walk through the forest and into the meadow glen by the long, clear creek where the best medicinal herbs grew. Echo began taking the trips alone, with only her trusted walking stick and a woven basket that she wore on her back; a gift from a grateful mother who’d borne twins safely as Echo had sung to give her courage and strength.

* * *

 

One bright morning, Echo set out for the meadow. Her adoptive mother gave her some dried meat and wished her luck.

 

“Good luck,” Echo repeated, staring sadly at her adoptive mother’s legs, which were wrapped in cloth to keep the salve pressed tightly against the swollen flesh beneath.  She did not look back to see if the old woman was still waving from the doorway.

 

As Echo walked along the forest path, she hummed a healing song to herself and marched in time to the tune.  She stopped when she came across a tree that had fallen across the road.  A snake lay under it, its tail crushed and bleeding.  Echo stopped and began to sing the words to the healing song, pressing her weight against the trunk of the fallen tree and pushing hard.  Her daily work had gifted her with strength that even the most stubborn log could not refuse.  The fallen tree rolled ever so slightly, due to it being on uneven road, and the snake was able to wiggle free.  Echo saw that the snake’s tail had stopped bleeding, and it turned to her for a moment as though regarding her before continuing on its way.

 

Echo continued onward, skipping towards the meadow and singing a funny rhyming song that the children in the village often sang.  She stopped once more when she came to a long, brightly patterned snake sunning itself in the middle of the path.  It raised its head lazily and stared at her.  She sang the silly song again and it seemed to perk up immediately, swaying its head back and forth with obvious enjoyment.  Once she’d finished, the snake grabbed the tip of its tail in its mouth and rolled into a hoop-like circle, racing off towards the meadow beyond.  

  
Echo’s eyes widened and she found herself rocking back and forth on her heels and thought of what to do next.  This was no ordinary snake, but a tie-snake- a magical beast of great power and potent venom.  Tie-snakes were not considered evil creatures, but they  _ were _ known to be unpredictable, and, while their bite was known to kill, it could also heal any wound if the tie-snake willed it to be so.  They were also known to drag people to a watery grave if they got too close to a body of water.  Echo paused as this occurred to her and stood deeply in thought.  After a few minutes, she continued on, resolving not to get too close to the river just in case the tie-snake was waiting there.

 

The meadow was beautiful in the noonday sun, and Echo soon forgot all about the tie-snake as she gathered the herbs she needed.  She found an interesting tri-colored feather that she couldn’t help but stroke between her fingers over and over, for it felt pleasurable to the touch.  Tucking it away into the basket with her other treasures, she turned to leave when she realized that she was being watched.  It made her skin crawl, and she whirled around, looking for the culprit.

 

It was then that a noise, similar to the footfalls of many runners, began to build in the forest beyond.  She backed up away from the noise, only realizing that she was getting too close to the crystal clear water when she realized her foot had grown very cold and wet.  Luckily, the bank was not steep and she merely pulled her foot from the water with an unhappy grimace at having soaked the heel of her sandal.

 

In a flurry of movement, hundreds of spinning circular shapes flew at dizzying speeds out from the tree line and over the meadow as though they were hovering upon the very air itself. The moving shapes whizzed by in blurs of green, brown, and gray.  One seemed to throw off a rainbow of color as it spun, and Echo could not help but find herself mesmerized.

 

There were whoops and calls of joy as the creatures launched into the water, their small, scaly heads poking out from the water moments later as they surfaced. They laughed and hissed happily at one another in tie-snake language, which Echo could not understand. But she was not paying attention to them. She was still focused on staring pointedly at the beautiful rainbow tie-snake, which had begun to roll in circles around her, it's golden eyes fixed on her curiously. 

 

Finally, the tie-snake stopped in front of her, releasing its tail from its mouth. It rose up on its tail, stretching and widening impossibly until it had become a man with golden eyes and clothing made of fine, faceted scales of many colors. 

 

“I am king of the tie-snakes,” The man said kindly, “You have saved my younger brother, and for that, you shall be rewarded.”

 

He held out his hand to her.

 

Echo knew that it was common for tie-snakes to drag their prey down deep into the water, drowning them instantly. Still, she was curious. The king of the tie-snakes was handsome and had a kind face, even though she had trouble looking him in the eyes. Finally, she held out her hand, staring at the lines and calluses from her years of hard labor. 

 

“Reward?” she repeated. 

 

He took it, smiling, and placed a burning kiss on her cheek. 

 

At first, Echo thought that she'd been bitten, and perhaps she had, for she felt her body going limp and drowsy within seconds. Strong arms bore her up and she could feel herself moving, though her eyes were closed tightly as they ached with sleepiness. 

 

The last thing she felt before the darkness swallowed her was the freezing spray of water as she was borne down, down into the river’s depths. 

* * *

 

When Echo awoke, she could not believe her eyes.  Shafts of light filtered down from above her, casting bright rainbows on the walls of the cavern around her.  The cave itself seemed to be overgrown with crystals, and there was a waterfall cascading from the far side of the cave from the ceiling.  A lush subterranean forest, complete with short trees, bushes, mushrooms as tall as she was, and the softest mossy grass Echo had ever felt before lay around her.  She sat up and stared at the beautiful stone throne room that was carved from the wall behind her.  The king of the tie-snakes approached her with a horn full of berry wine.

 

“Drink, my guest,” he said, smiling at Echo, “Drink and enjoy my hospitality.”

 

Echo took a sip of the mild wine and bowed her head in thanks.  The king of the tie-snakes seemed to understand her, even without words.

 

After she was finished, he sat with her and told her about how the number of his people had declined due to encroaching human settlement, and how he hoped one day to find a woman whose kindness and bravery was unparalleled to take as his wife.

 

“I shall give you three gifts, and if you use them well and return to me, it means that you are the one that I seek,” said the king of the tie-snakes, pulling his glittering cape off of his shoulders and handing it to her, “This fabric is impenetrable, will keep you warm in the coldest blizzard and cool on the hottest summer’s day.  It has healing properties as well, and if you wear it while sick, it will bring you health. It reflects the light in such a way that you can pass by most people unseen.”

 

Echo rubbed the beautiful fabric between her fingers. It was as soft as the inside of a rabbit’s ear, even though it was covered with tiny scales.  When she nodded for him to continue, he handed her a long staff with a thick knot at one end.

 

“This walking stick will always lead you in the direction that you want to go.  As long as you have it, you will never be lost,” he explained.

 

Finally, he handed her a small pouch attached to a long string, which he placed around her neck.

 

“Inside is grass flute that you can blow on and summon my subjects to assist you in a dire situation.  You must remember- one tweet on the grass flute and they will bind your enemies.  Two, and they will strike to kill.  Choose wisely the course you would like to take, for it is in your hands.”

 

Echo made the signs with her hands that she’d learned to show her thanks.  Surprisingly, the king of the tie-snakes picked up the meaning and attempted to sign back as well, which made Echo feel very glad indeed.  With her gifts in hand, the king of the tie-snakes kissed her cheek once more and she fell back into a deep sleep, waking to find herself all alone on the bank of the river as the moon began to rise over the treeline.  She might have thought it just a dream, but the cloak covered her shoulders, keeping her warm in the twilight chill. She grasped her hand tightly around the staff in her hand. It felt solid in her grip and the pouch dangled from her neck.

 

Walking home with her basket on her back, Echo was pleasantly surprised at how quickly she was able to return home thanks to the magical staff.  She didn’t stumble even once in the shadowy darkness of the forest, and no creature stirred to bother her while she was on her way.

 

The old woman was worried when Echo returned home, but once she saw that her adopted daughter was unhurt, she only gave Echo a small scolding before it was time for supper and an early bedtime.  Before turning in for the night, Echo lay the special cloak over her adoptive mother’s legs, curious to see if the healing properties were exactly as the king of the tie-snakes had said.

* * *

 

In the morning, the old woman was amazed at how wonderful her legs felt after so many months of worsening pain.  Echo had pulled the cloak from her mother’s legs early in the morning, but the effects were nearly instantaneous. They removed the bandages and found the skin healthy and even in color.  

 

“It is a miracle!” The old woman cried; tears of joy running down her cheeks.

 

The staff, too, was a wonderful tool, as it guided Echo exactly to where she needed to go, even when she got distracted by her thoughts.

 

It was only the pouch that made her feel uneasy, and she took to leaving it under her pillow, unsure as to whether she would ever use that particular gift.

 

One night, when Echo was making her way back home from delivering the prepared herbs to the village elders, a terrible cry filled the air.  Flaming arrows fell from the sky as the cries of many warriors pierced the air, and Echo ran with her hands over her ears all the way home.

 

Her adoptive mother looked frightened when she threw open the door, her meager belongings gathered together in a bundle under her arm.

 

“Quick! We must escape to the forest!” She cried to Echo, who had fallen to her knees onto her blanket and was rocking back and forth while covering her ears tightly.

 

It was then, as the sound of hooves thundered through the village followed by the screams of the villagers, that Echo remembered the pouch. She threw her pillow to the side and picked up the pouch, opening it with shaking fingers.  Grasping the grass flute in both hands, she took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could.

 

A surprisingly deep note echoed from the grass flute and seemed to fill the air with a great humming reverberation.  The air seemed to shake as the note sustained over many minutes, and it was only when Echo’s breath was no more that the sound cut out abruptly.

 

There was only silence.

 

As Echo and the old woman stepped outside, they noticed a curious sight.

 

It was plain to see that a group of warriors from another settlement a day’s ride away were the culprits behind the surprise attack, but what was even more surprising was the fact that they all appeared frozen in place.  Even their horses were still as stone.  Thousands of tie-snakes of all different sizes and shapes were wrapped around each man and his steed, lashing them in place.  Slowly, the rest of the village put out the fires and emerged from their homes, their faces full of disbelief.

 

“You there! Girl!” The Chief Elder cried, pointing a finger at Echo, even though he knew her name and knew that she would be unable to answer his questions directly, “Are you responsible for this?”

 

“It was a gift from the king of the tie-snakes,” the old woman replied for Echo, who stepped fearfully behind her adoptive mother, refusing to look at anyone as she clutched the grass flute to her chest.

 

“I have heard of such a flute,” said another Elder, “Playing the first note holds your enemy in place, but isn’t it true that playing a second note on the flute will cause the tie-snakes to strike and kill the enemy? Why, then, did you only play one note?”

 

“She is young and ignorant.  Surely she does not understand that we should do away with these terrible villains!” yet another Elder cried.

 

Echo shook her head, motioning in an odd manner with her hands.

 

“We knew she was strange before, but those signs must mean something terrible! She has been possessed by the tie-snakes!” murmured the villagers, their faces full of fear and suspicion.

 

“Why are all of you so willing to kill when there is no reason to do so?” scolded the old woman.  “They are no longer a danger to us!”

 

Echo made another sign with her hands, and this time, the tie-snakes seemed to heed her.

 

Some of the tie-snakes loosened their grips, grabbing one another’s tails until they’d created a wide wheel that circled around each restrained rider and his horse.  Each was held in place by spokes made of other tie-snakes.  With great, spinning turns, each rider was rolled out of town until only the dust of the receding wheels remained in the distance.

 

The villagers stood open-mouthed in shock at the spectacle.  The Chief Elder was the first to recover and he advanced upon Echo with an angry snarl.

 

“You fool!” He shouted, drawing his hand back to strike her.

 

It was then that, in the blink of an eye, a blur of many colors shot through the bushes and deflected the Chief Elder’s blow, causing him to spring backwards with a yelp of surprise.

 

The king of the tie-snakes appeared as if from nowhere, standing protectively in front of Echo with a look of fury on his face.

 

“Why would you strike the one who has saved your people?” He demanded, his golden eyes flashing with anger.

 

“She is not our savior!” The Chief Elder spat, picking himself up off the ground from where he’d fallen in a markedly ungraceful manner. “She is a  _ menace _ ! Take her and go! We shall be glad when she is gone!”

 

The king of the tie-snakes turned and met Echo’s eyes with a look of concern.

 

“Do you wish to leave this place?” He asked, stroking her cheek softly.

 

Echo looked up at him, her gaze steady and unafraid, which made the villagers whisper, as Echo had a habit of avoiding the eyes of others.

 

“Leave this place,” she repeated firmly, taking his hand.

 

He smiled, then, turning back with a hardened expression at the others.

 

“We shall indeed leave this place, and its people,  _ alone _ ,” the king of the tie-snakes said pointedly, “which includes any further acts of war by your enemies.”

 

The Chief Elder paled as he realised exactly what he’d done.

 

“Please reconsider!” He begged, “we were very grateful for your assistance in a time of need!”

 

But the king of the tie-snakes had already begun to gesture with his hands.  

  
Many tie-snakes burst from the bushes, carrying away all of the things in the home that Echo shared with her adoptive mother, including the modest building itself.

 

“I shall move your home to the meadow, so that you may watch your daughter forevermore under our protection,” the king of the tie-snakes said kindly, “without the meddling of the village folk.”

 

The old woman agreed and was borne safely towards the meadow upon the backs of several of his serpentine subjects.

 

Then, as the rest of the village stared in silence, Echo and the king of the tie-snakes turned and made their way back into the forest, never to be seen again.

* * *

 

The old woman still lives in her home in the meadow to this day, seemingly ancient but eternal, her mouth always drawn in a knowing smile.  Women from the village must make the trek through the woods to have their babies, for all who do know that they will be protected by the meadow and that their children will be safe from the bite of tie-snakes and regular snakes alike.

 

It is said that on some rainy nights, if you are very lucky, you can hear the sound of a clear and beautiful voice whispering through the trees.  This is the voice of Echo, the eternal queen of all tie-snakes, singing the healing song for her subjects so that they may endure forever.


End file.
